Nintendo 3DS Video
Nintendo 3DS Video is a lot of portable television cartoon shows and movies you can watch on your Nintendo 3DS wherever you go........ Phineas and Ferb Volume 1 *''S'winter'': The boys use a sno-cone machine to create a Winter paradise during the middle of Summer in their backyard, Candace tries to pursue Jeremy (who thinks dropped her for a Swedish exchange student), and Doofenshmirtz tries to melt chocolate with a machine made from laser pointers. *''Jerk de Soleil'': The boys create a circus for the neighborhood after their original circus plans are canceled, while Jeremy gives Candace wild parsnips without knowing that she is allergic to them. *''Are You My Mummy?: The boys visit an Egyptian-themed movie theater and attempt to get a mummy of their own, but they end up capturing Candace, who is wrapped in toilet paper. *''I Scream, You Scream: The boys try to make a giant ice-cream maker for Isabella after her tonsils are taken out. Phineas and Ferb Volume 2 *''Suddenly Suzy'': Jeremy asks Candace to babysit Suzy and she unknowingly agrees. *''Undercover Carl'': When the boys build an Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher, Carl accidentally discovers their plans on the internet and presumes they are working for Dr. Doofenshmirtz, so he is sent undercover to figure out what they are doing *Hip Hip Parade: Phineas and Ferb decide to help build floats for all the neighborhood kids in the yearly "Tri-State Area Unification Day" parade, but a family grudge leads Buford and his family to try and wreak havoc on the parade. *''Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers'': After watching a sci-fi movie marathon, Candace becomes convinced that Ferb is an alien. Phineas and Ferb Volume 3 *''The Great Indoors'': The boys build a biodome so Isabella can earn her next Fireside Girl patch. *''Canderemy'':Candace realizes that she needs to spend more time with Stacy, so she vows to spend the whole day with her only. But while visiting Jeremy and his mom, Mrs. Johnson (voiced by Jane Lynch), Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s “Combine-inator” zaps her and Jeremy, literally joining them at the hip. *''Run, Candace, Run'': Phineas and Ferb’s newest invention is a pair of boots which makes the wearer extraordinarily fast. *''Last Train to Bustville'': While visiting their grandparents, the kids decide to create and race a giant hot air balloon. Spongebob Squarepants Volume 4 *All That Glitters *Giant Squidward *Picture Day *A Day Without Tears Jimmy Two-Shoes Volume 1 *Dance, Jimmy, Dance: Heloise and Beezy have a secret, and Jimmy will do anything to find out what it is----even if it means taking dance lessons from Rudolpho. *Jimmy and Beezy on the Run: After breaking Lucius's super-expensive vase, Jimmy and Beezy try to adjust to the outlaw life with notorious criminal Stink the Skunk. *Beezy J. Genius: An experimental "Genius Bolt" strikes Beezy, making him smarter than everyone else in Miseryville------------including Heloise. *My Best Friend's a Weevil: Beezy rebels against his dad's wishes and befriends a needy weevil named Max. Jimmy Two-Shoes Volume 2 *Spring Broke: It's Spring Break for Miseryville, but Jimmy and Beezy overshoot their destination and wind up on the less than hospitable side of Misery Island. *Zombie Pickle: It's Jimmy's worst nightmare: the zombie apocalypse...........in pickle form. *Bad Luck Jimmy: Jimmy accidentally swallows a bad luck accelerator, and Lucius naturally tries to cash in on the misery. *Misery Hearts: When Heloise's favorite romance novel cuts out before the end, she finds the author and forces him to finish it. Jimmy Two-Shoes Volume 3 *High School Mule-sical: Jimmy tries to help Beezy turn a singing mule into a star in time for the annual Heinous Gala. *Heloise Schmeloise: Heloise creates a clone of herself to help around the lab, and it's love at first sight for Jimmy. *Everyone Can Whistle: When Jimmy must admit he can't whistle, he gets a lesson from Peep, a cockney kid with a hidden agenda and a crush on Heloise. *Heads Will Roll: A vicious pepper cold makes Heloise loose her head, jeopardizing her chances of claiming the prestigious Mad Scientist of the Year award. Category:Portable Telvision Cartoon Shows and Movies Category:Nintendo 3DS Games